creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Thekingofallfrogs
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Scariest Sound in the World page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page.hhhfdhfdhfghgfhfgfhghfghgfghf Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:19, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Yeah, I don't like it either, but there's not much I can do about it at the moment. Sorry. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:20, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Important Warning: You have edited an already existing story—adding or deleting more lines, modifying the plot of the story or changing the story altogether, possibly without the permission of the author. This may be considered as vandalism. First offense is a warning. Repeated offenses will earn you a lengthy ban. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:18, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: No. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:21, July 15, 2014 (UTC) : The big difference between Squidward's Suicide and Sonic.exe is that, whereas Sonic.exe is just another cliché haunted game / BEN Drowned rip-off that somehow got popular, Squidward's Suicide is one of the original Lost Episode pastas and wasn't really cliché for its time. Even if it hasn't aged well, it's not going anywhere because it's a true classic of the genre. :LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:51, July 15, 2014 (UTC) The thing about Squidward's Suicide is it pioneered those cliches you keep complaining about. And it is no where near as badly written as Sonic.exe, nor as cliche. It is an actual Classic. TL;DR Squidward's Suicide will never be deleted. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~'']] 21:53, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Um, yeah So the writer's workshop is for getting feedback on your stories. It's perfectly acceptable to post stories on the writer's workshop forum as that was the reason why it was organized. :Don't worry about it. :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:17, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: 1999 Hi, first of all, please give me the source of this alleged "update" so I can verify that you didn't write it yourself or something. Second of all, you cannot add anything to the page without expressed permission from User:Giant engineer, the author of "1999". For all I know, what you posted on my talk page might be a fan-made update (which is not allowed). LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:16, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Badge Change Why should we change that image, it has become pretty synonymous with the story Tulpa. While it doesn't really fit the badge information, I can't think of a more suitable replacement. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:28, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Spinoffs The story you just marked for deletion actually went through the Spinoff Appeal and was cleared. It doesn't happen too often, but it does happen sometimes. Just thought you should know. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:34, November 22, 2014 (UTC) NP No problem, it has unfortunately happened before with stories that they will be cleared for the site and then be deleted minutes later. I just wanted to prevent that, at least until it can get some more feedback. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:51, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Max and Ruby 0004 To be honest, I didn't find it to be that bad. JtK was deleted via community decision, it might have stayed up if a thread hadn't been made. Also, we can't delete stuff just because a YouTuber says we should - that would give YouTubers more power than normal users over the 'site. If you wish, you can ask about this, because I might be being stupid. Anyway, regards, Underscorre - Talk to me 06:40, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Messages The issue with altering/blanking messages is that a user's talk page is a public record and if everyone went around removing/changing their messages, we'd have a huge discrepancy and it'd be a pain to follow who said what. I'd just chalk it up to miscommunications and let it lie. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:02, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :And now you're banned for a day for ignoring rules and altering/deleting messages. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:03, December 29, 2015 (UTC) ::The ban is now a week long. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:17, October 16, 2019 (UTC) Re: Ban I'd suggest just walking away then if you feel like your interaction with this site is that impactful for your mental health. I can issue a permanent ban if you want, but I'd prefer giving you more agency in choosing to distance yourself from situations that you see as detrimental to your wellbeing. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:25, December 31, 2019 (UTC) :If that's your decision, I can issue a ban for as long as you'd like then. Just let me know if you'd like a permanent ban (i.e. locking your account and editing capabilities) or if you'd like me to leave your talk page (i.e. your main means of undoing your self-imposed ban.) for a set time. Hope you are able top sort out any issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:01, December 31, 2019 (UTC) ::As per your request, I've issued the ban you wanted. Feel free to contact me via my email at my account online with the same name on this site as with gmail if you want to undo this ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 07:24, December 31, 2019 (UTC)